


Two Gangs and A Tattoo Parlor

by the100fanfictions



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gangs, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:25:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3405530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the100fanfictions/pseuds/the100fanfictions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke Griffin had left her middle class ways and finally followed her dream, buying a tattoo parlor. But its location wasn't ideal suburban Ark, Virginia wasn't what she would call a family neighborhood and soon she would discover the two gangs, The grounders a old gang that had been around for years claiming neighborhoods and even killing innocent people. And The 100 new reformed criminals that wanted a way back in the world but can be reduced back to there criminal ways as they struggle to survive in a world were they cant get jobs or food, can Clarke Griffin save them or will she become them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She had finally done it, despite what her mother had said she'd powered through and bought the shop of her dreams. "Clarke's tattoo parlor" hung above her door, she had just furnished and decorated the place and she was ready to make her dreams a reality.

Her dad would have been proud despite what her mother had said "Your dad would be ashamed of you!" No he wouldn't he would have been proud of her for pursuing her dream, at least that's what he had told her anyway. "Clarke I love you sweetie- you, you need to do what you want with your life. Its your life not your mothers I love you kiddo." Then she watched the assassins shoot him through the head.

The doors jingle woke her from her day dream as a customer walked in. "Hi how can I-" She stopped mid sentence taking in this womans beauty her intricate braids down the side of her hair and beautiful eye makeup, her eyes seemed to twinkle which intrigued her. "Uhm hello?" "Sorry your really pretty-uhm sorry uh Hi I'm Clarke!" The girl looked around, her eyes twinkled again she looked impressed

. "Finally a tattoo parlor that looks like it washes its needles between customers. Hi Im Octavia I came to see if I can get a tattoo and- woah did you draw these?" Octavia was suddenly looking at all the canvases of art she had decorated around the parlour to give it a more artistic feel.

"Yeah actually there a few peices I did last summer. Right yeah your tattoo! Anything in mind?" Octavia then placed a delicate slip of paper with a intricate blue butterfly.

"Did you draw this?" Examining its beauty, it was small but perfect

. "No my boyfriend did- Actually are you looking to hire look I know its sudden but hes a really good artist and-"

"Look its fine heres my card give it him and we can sort something out."

A few hours later Octavia had the butterfly just below her shoulder. "Hey I have a few friends who want some tats done I'll tell them about this place, I have a feeling I'll be seeing more of you." Then she left, with her hair waving behind her back and a large grin which partnered the twinkle in her eyes. The shops first day wasn't to bad Octavia and a few others came in and she had called Lincoln, who was quiet but seemed nice enough. She arranged a date with Octavia and him were he would show there art work but overall she was damn tired.

She was new around this neighborhood and it wasn't exactly what she was used to, a detail she left out to her mother when she told her about the tattoo parlor was its location, suburban Ark wasn't exactly crime-free. Slowly walking down the street she heard faint whispering and scuttling, walking a little faster she tried to hurry to her apartment.

Suddenly a large clatter stopped her. "Who's there?!" she shouted into the empty street.

Then she felt something grab her and before she could scream a small familiar hand clamped over her mouth. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

The hand slowly moved off of her mouth and in the dark she could slowly begin to see the features that rendered her speechless earlier that day. "Octavia?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke meets some of The 100, and the cocky Bellamy Blake.
> 
> (Warning Rape/Non Con)

She stared in shock as she glanced to the muddy hand that was once on her mouth. "What-"

"Shhhh!" Suddenly Octavias hand clamped back down on her mouth tightly. "Your going to get us killed!" she whispered in a harsh tone.

"We've gotta get you out of here..." Octavias head darted around looking for an exit, slowly she grabbed Clarke and slid them down the dark alleyway.

"Okay listen to me you cannot make a sound-" suddenly a bullet passed them and Octavia pushed Clarke to the floor shooting at where ever it came from.

Jesus all she wanted was to get home to her cozy apartment and go on tumblr. The dirt seemed to cling to her hair as Octavia pulled them up and started to run, dragging Clarke with her.

 

 

They darted around corners and through tunnels and slowly the gunshots got quieter. When she felt like she couldn't breath anymore Octavia pushed Clarke into a small rundown room where Five eyes pinned her down with there beady eyes.

"Listen lady I suggest you-" 

"Bell shes with me." All eyes turned to Octavia,"Bell" sending a dark glare.

"Octavia you cant just bring your little friends here this is dangerous! This isn't a little game for you and your friends this is a real-"

"Can you not see she was in danger?! Come on Clarke lets get you patched up..." 

She felt a little weight being taken of her as Octavia pulled her up while she hobbled near a first aid kit that was probably stolen, but right now she didnt seem to care.

Octavia cleaned the dirt out if a cut she must have got while being pushed down on her forehead.

"This might sting a little." Octavia muttered wincing as she rubbed the wound.

"I know, I went to med school..." Octavia then raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at her.

"If you went to med school- why are you here?" she asked with a look as if Clarke had grown two heads.

She sighed tiredly rubbing some of the dirt of her skin. "It wasn't what I wanted." She muttered and Octavia seemed to get the message.

"Im sorry if Bellamy was a dick by the way." She raised her voice at his name earning a scowl from "Bellamy".

"Bellamy" made his way over, the scowl seeming to be permanent on his face. But even then you could see his features that were so much like Octavias.

"Hi Im Bellamy." he grumbled reaching his hand out which Clarke shook.

"Im Clarke."

 

"Shes also our new tattoo artist- in case you were wondering." Octavia walked to a kid wearing goggles needed to discuss something with him.

Bellamy smirked and then gave her a similar expression to one Octavia was sporting earlier.

"You a tattoo artist? You dont seem the type, Princess." he chuckled at that the cocky bastard already seemed so smug.

"Well thank you for already judging me as I've walked through your door thank you, much appreciated. But I'm pretty sure you know nothing about me."

He smirked again chuckling. 

" And IM pretty sure I know more about you than you care to imagine."

She scoffed at that.

"Oh really?"

"Really, I know you own a tattoo parlor and I also know that you are the daughter of Abby and Jake Griffin, and apparently you've moved away to the dirty streets, and I'm guessing you did that because you didnt want to be daddys little girl anymore?"

He smirked looking so proud of himself but his smirk fell slightly when he noticed the tears welling up in her eyes. 

She stood up expression cold "Thank you for taking care of me Octavia really, but I have to go." She then marched out ignoring the shouts behind her.

 

"Bell! What did you do?!" He looked down at his feet with a guilty expression.

"Im not sure O, but I think I messed up."

"We need to go after her! Its suicide out there especially if anyone see's her walking out of here!"

"O, Its dangerous, you could get hurt." he looked into her eyes begging her to stay, she hated it when he was like this.

"She could get hurt, Bell". His eyes softened at that as he nodded.

They ran out the doors and looked down the two alleyways.

"You check the left, I'll check the right. And O, be careful." 

Then they were both of, running around the corners looking for something- anything. He couldn't let her get hurt, if It was O he would never forgive himself.

He heard whines and please that seemed to be muffled as he got closer to the grounder territory. 

"Shut up you stupid bitch..." the words were laced with venom as he worried what could be happening, what if O was being held at gunpoint? She would be able to get out of that right...?

When he found where the sounds were coming from it was so much worse than he could have imagined. 

He was too late. He didnt know it yet, but the girl he could see the grounder perched upon was Clarke struggling, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Bellamy hit the butt of his gun into the grounders head as he rolled off the poor woman unconscious, he looked down at the woman he didnt help fast enough to see Clarke.

The princess he has seen on tv with the perfect life close friends with the mayor, the perfect girl.

And he was it was all a facade and he watched it shatter as the semi naked girl in front of him tried to find the ripped clothes as she tried to contain her sobs.

Handing her his jacket, he looked at her with all the guilt he could feel as he didnt know what to do anymore.

"God Clarke Im so, so sorry."

That broke her, the shattered girl beneath him sobbed, small cries escaping her lips as the guilt in his stomach doubled.

_If she didnt run out, none of this would have happened... I made her run out._

She interrupted his thoughts by tugging on the edge of his t shirt, and thats when he knew that he had to hold her, now he was trying to piece the girl he thought had everything back together. 

The broken sobs into his t shirt made him feel new protectiveness over the girl as he cradled her tight.

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry..." he mumbled into her hair kissing it lightly. The mud caked in her hair made it look a dark brown, but he could see the golden flecks lying beneath the layers of dirt.

As he cradled her in his arms, he realized he didnt want to ever let go. 

 

 

 


End file.
